When a playboy meets himself, it's never good
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Let's say a certain playboy gets his back slashed and wakes up in a room with a pretty red head ready to attract him. He thought he was in paradise when a figure similar to his own walks in the room. No. Not similar. It was himself, Sasuke Uchiha. He just got sent to the ACTUAL ninja world. What chaos is he gonna cause? Find out. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden Movie 6: Road to ninja


"Hey ladies!" he flashed a smile at his fan girls, "Don't worry! There is enough of this to go around for everyone! Everyone just loves me, right?"

"SASUKE-KUN, COME WITH ME!"

"NO! COME WITH ME SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO! ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN…!"

"Ladies, please, one at a time!" he turned to see the freaking hot figure known as Hinata.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are calling you! You can't bring fan girls on a mission! Sorry ladies, maybe next week!"

The ladies all had disappointed looks on their faces.

"But it was just starting to get fun!"

She gripped his collar. "Listen, if you don't go right now, I'm gonna break your freaking neck, got it?"

He gulped. "Alright, I'll go," she let go of him, "You owe the ladies,"

"I don't owe them anything, you owe Sakura something," she said with her hands on her hips.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!"

"NO PROMISES!"

"Yeah sure, why not…" He walked the streets of Konoha until he got to the gate. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What's up—"

"Don't even say it," Sakura scolded him, "You're _really_ late!"

"Sorry," he shrugged. They started walking.

"He probably went to see his fan girls again, what a loser," Naruto said in a bored tone

"Naruto, you idiot, I told you not to say anything!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, playboy? The last time I checked, I was the only one who passed the first chunin exams,"

"Ok, listen here, _Namikaze_, even if you _are_ the only son of the fourth Hokage, you shouldn't go on boasting about—"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stopped him before he could pick another fight with the most elite ninja in the village. Naruto had always been very complex. Neither she nor Sasuke had ever known what exactly was going on in his head. He had always been so distant from them, even from his own best friend, Sasuke.

Just then, something slashed Sasuke's back.

* * *

He woke up with a throbbing neck. He was in a room that seemed to be in an inn. He opened his eyes to a certain red-haired woman.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said seductively.

"I don't know where I am," he said then smirked, "but I have a feeling I'll like it,"

Just as he was about to do _something_ to the woman, someone opened the door.

"Karin, we're—"

The woman just stared together with Sasuke.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she pounded his head hard.

"Hey! Watch it! You were begging for me!"

"Oi, Karin," he turned to Sasuke, "Who are you?"

"Whoare_ you?_"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," they said it simultaneously which brought surprise and confusion among them.

"How can you be Sasuke? I'm pretty sure that's a transformation,"

"My companion, here, is a sensory type ninja so she would know which one is the real one" he turned to her, "Karin, who is he?"

"He's…" she still couldn't process this, "He's you,"

"WHAT?" they screamed. The playboy Sasuke fainted while the real Sasuke was in too much shock to do anything and remained stiff.

* * *

"Oi, wake up," it was like a dream to him. He was hearing himself wake him up. No. Wait. It wasn't a dream. He screamed.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!" yelled his counterpart from that dimension.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

"I'm you and you're me,"

"I don't believe in any of this!"

"Then don't, suit yourself. You're a shinobi you can survive outside as a Missing Nin,"

"Wait. WHAT? You're a missing Nin?"

"So are you,"

"I'm not a missing Nin,"

"That's not possible,"

"Oh it is since my entire life I lived in the leaf with Oniichan, Okasan and Otosan,"

"Wait, Itachi is in the leaf and your parents are alive?"

"Of course they are, why?"

"How did that happen?"

"I was born into the Uchiha clan,"

"My clan was annihilated by Itachi,"

This brought shock to the playboy. "But Itachi wouldn't do anything to hurt the me or the clan,"

"Maybe you came from a different dimension,"

"That's possible since there aren't any other me's in my place,"

"Well in that case, welcome to my world,"

The playboy smiled. "Thanks, even if you said it in a bored and sarcastic way,"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"

"Wow, you're a funny guy,"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that too,"

"What's wrong with being funny?"

"Everything,"

"Why? That's not your style?"

"I don't have a style,"

"Not even for ninjutsu? Wow you suck man; I can't believe you're me,"

"No, not for ninjutsu,"

"You're so serious,"

"I always am,"

"I know!"

"What now?"

"Why don't you tell me more about your world?" he stuck his face close enough for the serious figure to feel the playboy's breath. A familiar scene flashed in the serious figure's mind. He was quick to push himself away—HARD.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice!"

"It was nothing… just… trauma,"

"Now you have a trauma? Can you suck anymore?"

"I just don't like guys getting too close to my face like that,"

"Why?"

"Reasons,"

"What are those reasons?"

"Reasons you're not supposed to know about,"

"Come on, I'm you,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"I'll be your best friend,"

"You can't be my best friend, you're me,"

"You do have a point there,"

"Hn,"

"Anyway, please,"

"No,"

"PLEASE!"

"I said no damn it!"

"Fine whatever," he activated his sharingan. "Now let me see!"

"I told you, I don't want anyone to know!" he shut his eyes.

"Come on! No one's gonna hear since it'll be all telepathic and stuff!"

"There are some things even _I'm_ not supposed to know about!"

"That just doesn't make any sense! I'm the one asking!"

"You didn't get it, did you?"

The playboy blinked and tilted his head a little.

The serious figure sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
